


Sit Next to Me

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: “Just say the word and I'll part the seaJust come over here and sit next to me”a short one shot where beth sees a new side of rio that she didn’t think existed
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Sit Next to Me

* * *

Beth sat in the backyard, blanket around her. A place she had been sitting for hours now. Annie and Ruby left a little bit ago after she convinced them that she was fine; but she wasn’t. Dean had taken the kids, and it was too quiet in the house. Her anger was all over the place right now— she was mad at Dean, and at Rio, and herself. 

A couple minutes passed when Beth saw Rio out of the corner of her eye. _God, he pops up like a genie._ She thought. 

“I don’t have the money, if that’s what you want,” she said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, that’s not what i’m here for,” Rio replied, sitting down. Next to her. 

Beth felt a hand on hers; soft, warm, and comforting. She turned and looked at him. 

“What are you doing, Elizabeth?” Rio asked, pushing her hair out of her face with his finger, noticing a single tear running down her cheek. 

“Dean took my kids,” Beth sniffled. _No, do not break down. Not in front of him._ She thought. 

“I’m sorry. He’s an asshole, you don’t deserve this,” he replied. “But you’re a boss, bitch. You gotta remember that.”

“But that’s the thing,” Beth started, getting up. “How can I be if this is what it’s going to cost me? So it’s either, wash fake cash and move pills, or be a regular person? And what does Dean get to judge? The person who cheated on me with every single woman that walked in to his dealership, who mortgaged this house three times which _I_ had to save, and who lied to my face about having cancer just because he thought it would make things better?” She was pacing back and forth now, and Rio sat there listening, to everything. 

Beth had paused and looked at him, “Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asked. 

“Nah, I was gon’ let you finish your little monologue before I said anything.” Rio replied. 

“I just want to know when this ends. When will my life go back to normal? Whe- when can I be a good person again?” Beth finished, starting to sob. Rio ran over to her, and sat her back down. 

“That ship sailed the minute you robbed that grocery store. But get your kids back, and tell him to stop being an ass.” he said, starting to get up. Beth stopped him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Thank you,” she said. Rio wrapped his arms around her. 

“Don’t worry bout it.” he said. After a couple seconds he let her go. 

“No, I mean it. As hard as my life has been this past year, you’re actually a really good person to talk to. I mean, you actually listen to me.” 

“Yeah, well you gotta have someone in your life who loves you,” Rio said, smiling. 

“Loves?” Beth teased him. Rio rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Get some sleep, Elizabeth. Because I know you’re gonna taunt me about this for the rest of my life” he replied, getting up and starting to walk away. 

“Rio,” Beth called. He turned around. 

“I love you too”


End file.
